1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program configured to detect a change in the wavelength of environmental light to execute processing responsive to current environmental light.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, equipment has been available, which operates responsive to a change in environmental light, such as a streetlight that turns on when it gets dark due to, e.g., sunset, a display that automatically adjusts its luminance responsive to the brightness of a room light, a remote controller (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-202759) that adjusts display of a built-in liquid crystal display responsive to illuminance of environmental light, and the like.